At One Point of Life
by le.clarius
Summary: Kongo Agon, sang Jenius yang menganggap dirinya tinggi. Benarkah dia tak punya rasa peduli? Requested Fic. RnR, 'kay!


**AT ONE POINT OF LIFE**

By : Kitsu

-

Disclaimer : Kalau saia punya Eyeshield 21, pasti adegan ini sudah ada di manga…

Warning : sejumput OC yang sebenarnya gak terlalu penting, ditambah sesendok OOC mungkin? Tidak lupa semangkok rempah-rempah. Eh, remang-remang (baca: gaje)

Requested fic from Sapphire D. Hapsire. Maaf kalau aneh, jelek, tidak bermutu, dan abal serta tidak memuaskan. Enjoy!

-

Matahari mulai jatuh ke barat dan tenggelam di balik horizon. Tetapi semburat kemerahan masih tertinggal di awan mega yang mengapung di langit sebelah barat Kananagawa. Bangunan berdiri tegak, abu-abu dengan latar merah. Suara klakson memenuhi jalanan yang dilewatinya, seiring dengan suara kendaraan yang lewat.

Matanya tak berhenti menatap kosong ke depan, sepanjang trotoar yang ia lewati. Unsui tahu seharusnya ia tak berlama-lama di rumah temannya tadi. Malam akan segera tiba sebelum ia mencapai asrama Shinryuuji.

Unsui masih ingat benar saat ia meminta izin kepada Yamabushi-senpai untuk mengunjungi kawan lamanya yang tinggal di sudut lain kota. Ia tidak mengikuti latihan hari ini. Sebuah nasib baik untuk Agon, karena tak akan ada yang mencelanya sepanjang hari. Dan pasti adik kembarnya itu sudah bertindak sesuka hati. Begitulah pikiran Unsui. Tetapi satu hari tak akan jadi masalah. Lagipula pertandingan mereka masih dua minggu lagi.

Agon. Ya. Agon. Adik kembarnya yang disebut-sebut sebagai jenius yang muncul sekali dalam seratus tahun. God-speed Impulse, kata mereka. Impuls saraf yang mencapai batas maksimum manusia biasa. Kemampuan itu membuatnya mampu melakukan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan fisik di ambang batas manusia biasa, dan sekaligus mengangkat tinggi ego dalam diri Agon. Karena saat ditemukannya kemampuan itu adalah saat semua orang menganggapnya sebagai sang Jenius. Dan mereka mulai membiarkan Agon bertindak sesuka hati, tak peduli meskipun itu hal buruk asalkan ia masih bisa tampil cemerlang di lapangan.

Pelatih mereka yang bernama Sumito Sendoda itu juga. Pelatih mereka membiarkan Agon bersikap sesukanya, sementara menerapkan disiplin penuh pada anggota lain. Hal itu hanya membuat sikap Agon semakin menjadi-jadi. Agon bertindak seenaknya, dan tak akan ada yang berani melawan sang Jenius. Bagus. Semua terdengar sangat bagus. Untuk Agon semata. Entah kapan adik kembarnya itu bisa peduli sekali saja pada orang di sekitarnya. Itulah hal yang mungkin paling ia sesalkan. Unsui sudah lupa kapan terakhir kalinya Agon menjadi seseorang yang bersikap baik, dalam arti menurut masyarakat umum. Unsui menghela nafasnya. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah toko elektronik, memandangi sebentar televisi yang dipajang di etalase.

"…cuaca untuk besok pagi diperkirakan cerah berawan dengan suhu 25°C…"

Berita perkiraan cuaca. Tidak menarik. Unsui melanjutkan langkahnya. Malam sudah mulai membayangi beberapa bagian kota. Percik sinar kecil dari bintang mulai muncul di langit yang berubah warna menjadi hitam kebiruan. Unsui memandangi langit sejenak. Ia benar-benar harus segera sampai di asrama secepatnya. Unsui tertegun di depan jalan sempit yang berada di samping toko swalayan. Apa ia harus mengambil jalan pintas?

Unsui memutuskan untuk menempatkan prioritasnya pada 'sampai di asrama secepatnya'. Ia tahu gang itu cukup berbahaya dengan banyaknya penjahat. Tipikal orang-orang yang bisa membunuhmu dan meninggalkan mayatmu membusuk di tong sampah besar yang tersebar sepanjang gang sementara penjahat itu pergi membawa semua barang yang kau bawa tanpa merasa bersalah.

Unsui mempercepat langkahnya. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Sementara ia merapatkan diri dalam mantel yang dipakainya. Tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku-saku di mantel itu. Saat itulah ia melihat bayangan hitam yang semula bersandar di dinding tak jauh darinya bergerak untuk menghadangnya.

"Hei, kau!" seru bayangan hitam itu. Sekarang tampak jelas figurnya oleh lampu di gang itu yang mulai dinyalakan.

Langkah kaki Unsui terhenti. Ia bisa melihat meskipun samar seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi besar pria itu dingin dan gelap. Benar-benar tidak ada keramahan dalam pandangan matanya, dan ia benar-benar tak mengenal pria itu. Mungkin salah satu anggota geng yang ia dengar dari pembicaraan Ikkyu dan Sanzo tempo hari. Itu pun kalau itu bisa disebut pembicaraan. Rasa dingin mulai menggerayangi kulitnya.

"Berikan uangmu dan kau akan selamat." Pria itu memerintah dengan tegas dan dingin. _Ini pemerasan_, pikir Unsui.

"Aku tidak membawa uang," jawab Unsui. Itu memang benar. Tadi pagi ia lupa membawa uang. Dan uang yang ia temukan di saku mantelnya hanya cukup untuk membeli sekaleng minuman ringan di mesin penjual otomatis yang sudah ia habiskan dari tadi.

"Cih! Jangan bohong." Pria itu berkata lagi dengan nada yang tidak berubah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak membawa satu yen pun." Unsui tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia mundur selangkah ke belakang. Ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus diberi pelajaran." Pria itu menyeringai, menunjukkan deretan gigi yang tak terawat. Ia mulai melangkah maju mendekati Unsui. Unsui bisa mencium bau rokok dan alkohol yang semakin menusuk hidungnya dalam setiap langkah yang diambilnya.

Unsui tahu ia harus segera lari. Ia berbalik ke arah ia datang sebelumnya, hanya untuk menemukan dua pria lain yang memblokir jalannya. Pria-pria yang hampir sama kekarnya dengan pria yang mula-mula menghadangnya. Dan lebih buruk lagi, salah satu dari mereka membawa pemukul. Tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang bisa dibilang ramah atau sopan.

"Haruskah kita lakukan sekarang, Atsushi-sama?" tanya pria yang membawa pemukul. Ia menyeringai sambil memainkan pemukul yang dibawanya. Unsui melangkah mundur. Tapi di belakangnya… Tembok dingin segera menyambut punggung Unsui.

"Ya. Lakukan!" sahut pria yang berbadan paling kekar. _Dia pasti pemimpinnya_, pikir Unsui.

Ayunan pertama datang dari pemukul itu dan langsung mengenai kakinya. Unsui terjatuh seketika. Ia mencoba melawan. Tetapi semua seakan tak mungkin. Ia terlalu lemah untuk melawan tiga orang pria kekar yang jika digabungkan mungkin sebesar Gaou dan satu pemukul. Ia bisa merasakan hujaman pukulan di seluruh tubuhnya. Cairan merah mewarnai keningnya, turun melewati pelipis dan Unsui bisa merasakan tubuhnya lebam oleh semua pukulan itu. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan satu-satunya hal ia bisa lihat hanya hitam. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia mati. Ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

~~~~~((gK))~~~~~

Sakit. Kepalanya terasa berputar. Tubuhnya lemas. Perlahan Unsui membuka matanya. Atap dan dinding putih adalah pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat. Ia menyentuh keningnya. Perban. Ada yang sudah menolongnya semalam. Ia di rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah siuman?" Sebuah pertanyaan memasuki telinganya. Suara yang benar-benar tidak asing.

Unsui mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang terletak di sudut ruangan, menemukan Agon sedang bersandar dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Agon bangkit dari tempatnya bersandar dan berdiri di samping tempat tidur Unsui.

"Kau yang sudah membawaku kemari?" tanya Unsui.

"Memang kelihatannya bagaimana?!" jawab Agon dengan nadanya yang sarkatis.

Unsui tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya Agon juga punya perasaan peduli. Ia menyadari telapak tangan Agon yang juga dibalut perban.

"Hei, tanganmu." Unsui menunjuk tangan Agon.

"Cih! Bukan apa-apa. Sialan. Sampah itu membawa pemukul." Agon memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Unsui lagi.

"Hei! Jangan salah sangka. Aku sudah lama ingin memberi pelajaran pada sampah-sampah di gang itu," jelas Agon. "Salah satu dari mereka sudah merebut gadisku."

Ia berhenti sejenak ketika terdengar langkah-langkah kaki yang memenuhi koridor di depan ruagan Unsui.

"Baiklah. Karena yang lain sudah datang, aku akan pergi. Lagipula aku ada kencan." Agon berkata sambil berbalik keluar.

Tepat setelah Agon keluar dari ruangan, seluruh tim Shinryuuji (kecuali Agon tentunya) datang dan memenuhi ruangan kecil tempat Unsui dirawat. Dengan segera ia dihujani pertanyaan oleh anggota timnya. Unsui harus berkali-kali meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada tulang patah, atau pendarahan berlebih. Hanya luka dan lebam saja. Ia tahu ia harus bermain dua minggu lagi, jadi Unsui berjanji akan segera sembuh dari luka-lukanya.

Agon berjalan menjauh dari rumah sakit. Begitu jarak tidak memungkinkan Unsui untuk mendengar, ia menggumamkan pelan sesuatu.

"…dan karena kau kakakku."

((owari))

A.N. : Hell Yeah!!! *scream out* Akhirnyaa~~~ UAS selesai!! *beware of crazy error-brained author* Otak saia hampir meledak!! Least, Review please~!!

-gK


End file.
